


The Child in the Suitcase

by CarlsRightEye21



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dad Newt Scamander, Obscurus, Protective Newt Scamander, child oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlsRightEye21/pseuds/CarlsRightEye21
Summary: Newt knows how cruel the muggles can be to wizards and witches. He's heard of the terrible things that they've done. He's even witnessed firsthand that abuse that they would share for the child who steps even a foot out of line and does something 'freaky'.Elizabeth Dorvac was not exception.  Newt watches her display the same symptoms as the Sundanese girl before she turned to an obscurus. Not wanting another child dead when he could of done something, Newt manages to get the girl to go with him and teach her to not be afraid of magic.It's a year later now and they're on their way to Arizona to release Frank, but first Newt must make a stop in New York.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3. Still trying to get used to the formatting.

"Newt?" 

Newt Scamander was a 29-year-old young man with red brown hair and blue eyes. He prided himself on being a magizooligist and writing his very first book in the making. 

Newt looks down at the voice that belonged to his ward, the just turned 13-year-old Elizabeth Dorvac. 

Over a year ago while on the hunt for a creature, Newt came across a case that eerily mimicked one of the Sundanese girl who became an obscurus. She was barely eleven, surprising Newt since all obscurus took over at ten. Perhaps it was because she was so tiny from being starved. 

Newt wasn't able to help the Sundanese girl but hoped to help this one. Elizabeth Dorvac lived in his suitcase for four months before Newt could get her comfortable enough around magic and his creatures. He wanted her to be able to explore the world but knew that the Ministry of Magic would be looking for her. 

He rustled up an old uniform from his days at Hogwarts and cut her hair before changing her name to the opposing gender's equivalent. 

Thus, Eli Scamander was born. 

"Newt?" The child tugged at his coat this time. 

"Yes, Sprout?" Newt gives her his full attention. 

"Are we almost there?" She questioned, peering over the side of the boat. 

"Soon," Newt promises when a latch on his suitcase flicks open at its own accord. 

Eli notices this, looking down at the case. "It's probably the Dougal." 

Newt nods, pulling the case into his lap and leaning down to whisper to it. "Dougal, you settle down now, please. It won't be long." 

"I'll be back inside soon," Eli approaches to pat the suitcase. 

Newt smiles down at his ward as she moves the suitcase to sit by her feet and takes a seat by Newt. 

The boat soon docks and the girl slips her hand into Newt's, following him down the gangplank of the ship and towards the customs official. 

They were going to test the passport that Newt made for Eli. He wanted her to be able to use it in case of an emergency and they didn't have access to put her in his case. 

Newt hands two battered passports to the customs official as Eli slips her hand into his. He gives it a comforting squeeze. 

"British, huh?" The man comments. 

"Yes," Newt nods. 

"First trip to New York?" The man looks down at Eli with a smile. 

Eli lets out a cautious nod, dropping Newt's hand in preference of snuggling to his side. 

"Anything edible in there?" The man questioned, gesturing to the case at their feet. 

"No," Newt lies, looking down at Eli to make sure that Pickett was hidden in her hat where he loved to nap in her long curls. 

"Livestock?" The man continues. 

If it was a muggle suitcase, Newt wasn't sure how he would even fit any livestock inside. 

Like they know the man is talking about them, the latch on Newt's suitcase flicks open again. Eli ducks forward and quickly snaps it back into place before fleeing back to Newt's side. 

"Gotta get that fixed," Newt carefully wraps an arm around Eli's shoulders. "Ahh, no." 

The man narrows his eyes at Newt before he looks down at Eli. 

"Get over here, kid." He jerks his head to his side. "I wanna take a look." 

Newt gives Eli a little shove towards the man before he places the case onto the desk between them and flicks the dial to 'MUGGLEWORTHY'. 

The man glances down at Eli as he spins the case towards him. "What's your name?" 

"He doesn't talk," Newt pipes up. "Childhood accident. He's very sensitive about it. It's Eli Scamander." 

Newt spots Eli's hand begin to shake and knows that they need to get out of there soon. 

The man pops open the case to reveal nothing out of the ordinary. He sighs, closing the case. "Welcome to New York," He then turns to Eli. "Stay outta trouble." 

Eli nods, darting back over to Newt's side as he grabs the case and their passports. 

"It's okay," Newt whispers to her as he soothes the shaking child and guides them out of customs. 

Eli sticks to Newt's side as they make their way through New York's streets. 

Newt smiles down at them, glad that they've calmed down from their experience at customs. Her passport was a success. 

The sound of shouting then meets his ears and he unconsciously moves towards his, Eli sticking to his heels. 

Newt spots a rally, reading the signs. 'New Salem Philanthropic Society'. He was simply curious. Eli grabs the sleeve of Newt's coat as to not lose him when Newt heads into the crowd. 

Eli ends up bumping into a woman eating a hot dog with mustard. She's frightened for a moment when her eyes lock with the woman's but her fingers grasping Newt's coat merely pulls her along and the woman is forgotten in the crowd. 

"But where there is light there is shadow, friend. Something is stalking our city, wreaking destruction and then disappearing without a trace..." The woman gathers the crowds attention. "We have to fight- join us, the Second Salemers, in our fight!" 

A man brushes through the crowd and trips on Newt's case. Eli jumps in fright, clinging to Newt. 

"I'm so sorry- my case-" Newt hastily apologizes. 

The man spots Eli and gently smiles at her. "No harm done." 

The man falling had drew attention to Eli and Newt, causing the woman to call out to them. "You, friend! What drew you to our meeting?" She calls. 

Eli gives three sharp tugs to Newt's coat, a signal that she needed to leave at that very moment and was very uncomfortable. 

"Oh... I was just... passing..." Newt struggles to come up with an answer, more concerned on getting Eli out of the situation. 

"Are you a seeker? A seeker after the truth?" She questioned. 

"I'm more of a chaser, really," Newt admits, struggling to get away. 

"Keep an eye on your young one. There is danger in the city," The woman eyes Eli, causing Newt great discomfort. 

The woman continues her rant, letting Newt duck down, grab his case and scoop the panicking child into his arms as he maneuvers his way out of the crowd. 

He manages to get up near the entrance of the bank and out of the crowd before he sets the child down. "Eli? Can you hear me?" 

"P-Pickett!" The child manages between gasps for air. 

"He's under your cap," Newt tugs them into a secluded space before pulling the hat from her head to reveal a head full of curly hair. Pickett perks up from where he was happy nestled in her curls. 

Newt picks the Bowtruckle up and deposits him into Eli's shaking cupped hands. Eli gently strokes the top of Pickett's head. 

"Are you alright now?" Newt questioned, carding his fingers through Eli's now unruly hair. 

Eli opens her mouth to answer when something catches Newt's eyes. 

There, busy shoving a beggar's coins into a pouch on it's belly, is a Niffler that Newt could of sworn was in his case a moment ago. 

Newt knows that he has to get the Niffler back into his case and running through crowds wasn't going to help Eli. 

He sets the suitcase onto the ground and pops it open. "The Niffler's gotten out. Would you go in and count the animals please?" 

Eli doesn't question him and steps into the suitcase before descending down the stairs. 

Newt latches the case closed and hurries after the Niffler. 

A suspicious bank employee eyes Newt. "Can I help you, sir?" 

"No, I was just... just... waiting..." Newt motions towards a bench and sits next to the man from earlier.

His eyes rake through the crowds in search of the missing Niffler when his eyes fall onto a boy clutching to his mothers dress. 

The man next to him notices. 

"You're a dad, aren't you? The way you looked at that little boy, I can tell. Where are they?" The man doesn't recognize him from earlier. 

"Oh, er," Newt looks around. "School?" 

"What brings you here?" Jacob pulls him into conversation as Newt looks on distractedly. 

"What are you doing in New York anyway?" Tina Goldstein questions Newt as she guides him through busy traffic on their way to MACUSA headquarters. 

"I came to buy a birthday present," Newt answers truthfully. 

"Couldn't you of done that in London?" Tina questioned. 

"No, there's only one breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins in the world and he lives in New York, so no..." Newt knew all about Puffskeins and wanted to obtain one to give to Eli. Her very own magical creature to care for. 

They finally arrive at the basement after being dismissed with Madam Picquery. 

They make their way into the wand permit office which was only slightly larger than a cupboard. 

A man appears, looking for Tina who had ducked under her desk. 

"Goldstein!" He barks and Tina guiltily slowly emerges from behind the desk. 

Graves then appears and Newt stands awkwardly as they converse. 

"Mr Graves, sir, this is Mr Scamander- he has a crazy creature in his case and it got out and caused mayhem in a bank. 

"Let's see the little guy," Graves moves towards the case as Newt begins to panic. 

Tina opens the case before she realizes its contents. 

Newt's stomach drops when he spots nothing but baked goodies inside. 

Eli. 

Newt feels like throwing up but settles from stumbling away from the suitcase, tripping over nothing and landing on his back, all while staring at the suitcase in horror. 

Graves notices nothing, dismissing Tina and walking away. 

Eli was still in the suitcase and now in some random strangers possession. 

A dangerous child was on the loose. If Eli lost control of her emotions for long enough or if her body felt threatened, her obscurus could bubble up and add more damage. 

"My case-" Newt blurts in horror. "My creatures." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Newt and Tina approach the ruins of the destructed apartment, while Tina is distracted, Newt darting up to the destroyed room. 

Newt spots Jacob lying on his back, eyes closed and moaning. There is a Murtlap bite on his neck that has been treated. 

Eli. 

He briefly checks the No-Maj before moving to his suitcase. He opens it, poking his head inside and calling for Eli. 

Eli always came whenever he called. Always. 

She didn't reply. 

Eli and a few other creatures were now missing. 

His ward was missing. 

An obscurus was missing. 

When the suitcase first cracked open, Eli figures that Newt has come to let her out. Animals press against the lid, eager to see their 'mommy'. Newt would usually close the lid, tap it a few times to get them to settle down before opening it again. 

Instead, the case top flies open and animals start to escape. 

When Eli gets to the top, she looks around the destroyed room. 

She was tempted to run but remembers Newt's first rule that he taught her. 

If they ever got separated, stay in one spot. He would find her. 

But, this building was dangerous. Creatures got out. 

Eli heaves the top of the case shut, latching it before anymore creatures got out. She taps the top like Newt would do. 

Newt was gonna kill her. 

Eli then remembers the second rule. 

If she was in danger, then she should hide. Do whatever is necessary to blend in. 

But if she takes the large case with her, she wouldn't blend in. 

Newt could follow the path of destruction. He would find the case. 

Eli then spots the man that tumbled over the case earlier. He had a bleeding wound on his neck. 

He was the one that opened the case. 

Eli hesitantly approached the man and recognizes the bite as one of a Murtlap. 

Eli treats the Murtlap bite with instructions she remembers from Newt. He had taught her how to treat all sorts of creature bites and scratches.

She then hesitates before leaving through the stairs and out into the streets because waiting in the center of destruction was not safe. 

Newt isn't sure what made him follow Tina.

 Perhaps it was the overwhelming anxiety that took over his body and let him follow her like a robot. 

Never mind that, he needed to get back out and find Eli. 

So Newt stands by the doorway of Tina's apartment, ready to leave behind Tina, Jacob, and Queenie. 

"I really must be going," Newt insists. "Sorry to barge in."

"Won't you at least stay for some food?" Queenie questioned. 

"No, sorry. I have to go," Newt turns for the door but Tina intercepts him. 

"Sit down, Mr Scamander," She instructs. 

"They're out there!" Newt was a gentleman and he doesn't have it in him to push Tina out of the way. "I have to find them!" 

"Find what?" Tina demands, still waiting for the list of creatures that got out. 

"El-" Newt slams his mouth shut before clearing his throat. "Listen, there is something dangerous that I must find." 

"You said that they weren't dangerous," Tina narrows her eyes in accusation. 

"It's a child!" Newt blurts before he can help it. 

"You're talking about a child creature... right?" Tina slowly questioned. "The child you mention is a creature. Right, Mr Scamander?" 

Newt swallows hard, knowing that its fruitless to argue. "No. It's a human child. There was a human child in my case, and now there is not so I must go and find her." 

Newt turns and apparates out of the room, not realizing that he left his case. 

Newt appears on the streets where he starts to call out for the missing girl. "Eli!" 

He roams the streets long after it turns dark, yelling himself hoarse. 

"Newt!" A small bundle shoots into Newt, causing him to grunt with impact. He looks down to see Eli. 

"Elizabeth," Newt breathes out. "Why did you leave the case?!" 

He heaves Eli into his arms and holds her close to him, glad to have her safe. Eli instinctively curls up in his arms. 

"The Dougal got out. I'm sorry," Eli mumbles into his coat. 

"I don't care, you could of gotten hurt!" Newt scolds, gently as to not upset the already emotional child. "You're frightened me." He admits.

 "Mr Scamander!" 

Newt whirls around to see Tina had chased after him. "You left your case." 

She then notices the child in his arms and recognizes the weathered coat the child is wearing. 

"You found him," Tina breathes out. 

"Yes," Newt nods, rubbing circles into the child's back. 

"Come back," Tina mumbles, a little unsure. He was a criminal but she wasn't sure if she had it in her to apprehend him in front of his kid. 

Newt nods before looking down at Eli. "Do you have Pickett?" 

Eli reaches up to pull the hat off of her head to reveal the little green stick who glares up at Newt for disturbing his nap. 

Tina leads the two back to her apartment, holding the door open for them. 

Newt was still carrying Eli when he enters the room. Jacob looks up from his spot on the couch next to Queenie and tilts his head at Newt. 

"Oh, wonderful!" Queenie jumps up, startling Eli who clings to Newt tighter. 

"You need to let me breathe, Sprout,"  Newt pats Eli's back. "Come. Down you go, now." 

Eli is reluctantly set back onto her feet and settles for gripping a fistful of Newt's coat. 

"Hi darling," Queenie gushes. "Are you hungry?" 

Newt refuses to look at Queenie, settling for burying her face into Newt's coat instead. 

"She's talking to you, Eli. It's rude not to reply, you know," Newt chides. "You don't even have to talk. A simple head shake will do." 

"She's a legimens," Eli whispers. "She'll see." 

In order to protect himself and Eli against the Ministry, Newt taught himself occlumency before teaching Eli. Eli was decent at it but the fear of someone in her mind lingered. 

It was during occlumency lessons that Newt figured out that Eli had a special talent of knowing certain magical talents of wizards. 

"Oh honey, I can't help it but I'll try my best not to read your thoughts. Let me see your handsome face," Queenie coos. "How about some cocoa?" 

Eli looks up at Newt for permission. He nods and then Eli nods shyly in Queenie's direction. 

"What did you say his name was?" Tina questioned. 

"Oh, right. Introductions," Newt smiles. "Ms and Ms Goldstein, Mr Kowalski, this is Eli Scamander. Eli, this is Tina Goldstein, her sister Queenie, and Jacob Kowalski." 

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Eli," Jacob nods towards her. "Lovely to see you again." 

Eli watches as Queenie uses magic to make her cocoa and curls into Newt. 

"It's alright," Newt places a hand on her head. "It's just magic. Here, take a seat at the table." 

"Not 'llowed to sit at the table," The child whispers to Newt, remembering old rules. 

"Ah, that was there. Here, you are allowed to sit at the table," Newt assures her. "Right, Ms Goldstein?" 

He wasn't really addressing either one directly. He just wanted to reassure Eli. 

"Of course," Queenie assures. "We wouldn't have a table if we didn't want people to sit at it." 

Newt takes a seat at the table, letting Eli move to sit in his lap instead of next to him. Tina and Jacob move to sit at the table too. 

"He's a cuddle little fella, ain't he?" Jacob questioned. "That's okay, I am too." 

He winks at Eli, who merely shoves their face into Newt's scarf instead.

Something about the first part of the question doesn't sit well with Tina. 

She gets a good peer at Eli's face as they beam at Queenie when she sets the cocoa in front of them. Queenie then occupies the seat next to Tina. 

Eli looks like a boy from far away, but up close and inspecting their face, Tina realizes that they look like a very feminine boy. 

Sure, she couldn't really tell without getting in the child's face, something she had no desire to do. But the child was young enough to not really develop any distinguishing features. Chopping their hair off and dressing them in boys clothing would be a good way to throw off anyone. 

It was just a matter of why. 

Tina was broken out of thought by Newt snickering. 

"You got cocoa on your lip there, Sprout," Newt reaches up to wipe the leftover cocoa from the child's face before poking their side. 

The child was obviously very happy with Newt, this Tina noticed. 

"I get it," Jacob nods. "Cocoa is good. You should try one of my pastries with a good cup. Mmm." 

Eli then makes a bold move, brushing the curls from their face and looking up at Queenie, making eye contact. 

Since Tina was sitting next to Queenie, she got a really good look at the child's face. 

It was littered with tiny white scars that easily blended in with the surrounding skin. Only being a few inches away from her face would one notice. The child's eyes were deep brown, almost black. 

"Well, ain't you a little charmer," Queenie beams. "You're welcome darling. A little cocoa does good for the soul, you know." 

Newt was a criminal, there was a No-Maj and Tina isn't sure where this child comes into the equation but looking at this scene with an outside perspective, nothing seemed wrong. 

Newt is not a criminal but someone with a large heart. Jacob proves that not all muggles hate magic. Then there was the child whose giggles warms Tina's heart. 

"So, the creatures," Tina pipes up. "What got out?" 

Heads turn to look at her, making her feel uncomfortable. 

"Well," Newt looks down at Eli. "What's the count, Sprout?" 

"The Murtlap," Eli whispers. Tina hears it. It's high pitched, a little too high for a boy. 

"I've got that one back in," Newt nods. 

"The Occamy," Eli lists. "The Dougal, the Erumpent and a Billywig. The Niffler too." 

"Okay," Newt nods. "An Occamy, Dougal, Erumpent, and a Niffler. The Billywig won't hurt anyone."

"What are those?" Jacob questioned. "Creatures?"

"The Occamy has an XXXX classification. They're found in the Far East and India. It's a plumed, two-legged winged creature with a serpentine body." Eli mumbles. "They are defensive of their eggs, whose shells are made of the purest, softest silver."

Newt couldn't believe that Eli was talking to Jacob. Eli rarely spoke at all.

"Fascinating," Jacob nods. "And the doo-gal."

"Dougal. That's what we call the Demiguise. A XXXX classification. They're found in the Far East but they're incredibly difficult to find because they are able to make themselves invisible when threatened. They're generally a peaceful herbivorous beast, looking like an ape but with silvery hair. Their pelts are highly valued because their hair can be spun into Invisibility Cloaks." Eli explains.

"Amazing! Invisibility Cloaks! Who knew!?" Jacobs enthusiasm makes Eli laugh. "And the elephant? Those aren't magical, are they?"

Tina can't help but smile as the child eagerly corrects him.

"Erumpent. Also a XXXX classification. They're a large grey African beast that can weight up to a tonne. They look like a rhinoceros, but they aren't It has a thick hide that repels most charms and curses, a large, sharp horn upon it's nose and a long, rope-like tail. They won't attack unless provoked and their horn can pierce everything from skin to metal. Their horn contains a deadly fluid which will cause whatever is injected with it to explode. Their horns, tails and Exploding Fluid are all used in potions and are classified as Class B Tradeable Materials." Eli explains, their voice getting a little louder in their excitement.

"Exploding fluid!?" Jacob gapes. "Woah!"

"The Billywig is an insect native to Australia. It has an XXX classification. It's a half inch long and a vivid sapphire blue. It flies at such a speed that Muggles and often wizards won't even notice them unless they sting. Those stung suffer giddiness followed by levitation. Dried Billywig stings are used in several potions and are believed to be the main component in sweet Fizzing Whizzbees." Eli nods.

"Sweet Fizzing Whizzbees?" Jacob repeats.

"They're sherbet balls that causes the person who eats them to float off the ground a few inches." Newt pipes in. "Eli doesn't like them because they might contain Billywigs"

Eli nods in agreement.

"Candy that makes people fly?" Jacob gushes in an exuberant manner. "What is your favorite creature?"

Eli reaches up to their head and pulls off their hat to reveal a green stick.

"Bowtruckles." Eli mumbles. "They have an XX classification and are found in the west of England, southern Germany and certain Scandinavian forests. They love woodlice."

"Pickett loves Eli, isn't that right Pickett?" Newt questioned the Bowtruckle as he extracts it from Eli's hair.

Pickett merely blows a raspberry at Newt before hopping from his hand to Eli's now outstretched one.

Eli reaches moves him to one hand and strokes the top of his head with the other. Pickett leans into the warm hand with a closed eye smile.

"And you," Jacob starts. "Are you a wizard too?"

Eli freezes and Pickett lets out a yelp when the hand tightens. 

Tina hadn't stopped to question that. She had just assumed that the child was considering the school uniform they donned under their coat. 

"He is," Newt confirms. He would of lied and told him that Eli was a squib but Eli was at risk of accidental magic leaking from the obscurus. 

"Have you got a wand?" Jacob questions. "I've seen the others." 

Eli shakes her head. 

"He hasn't got a wand," Newt pipes up. "But he can do wandless magic." 

"You know that each wizard and witch is required to receive their wand and proper schooling upon the age of eleven," Tina buts in. "It's a way to channel their magic and learn to control it." 

"He is proficient at controlling his magic," Newt frowns. "He knows a few spells."

"Knowing spells is different than learning," Tina interjects.

"He doesn't need a wand," Newt argues.

"Every child needs a wand," Tina argues back.

Their voices were getting raised and Eli slinks back in her chair.

"Mr Scamander," Queenie pipes up, noticing the child's distress. 

 Newt ignores her in favor of arguing with Tina. "He is proficient in wandless and nonverbal magic."

"Teenie," Queenie tries her sister instead to receive the same result.

"Newt," It was Eli's voice that gets Newt's attention as she was always quiet and Newt learned to keep an ear out for her.

Newt looks down at her and the anger melts off his face. "Oh, Sprout. I didn't mean to yell. I'm not angry at you."

Eli sniffles in response.

"Come. Let's get you to bed," Newt moves towards the child who lets him pick her up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry but we'll have to continue this conversation another time," Newt tells Tina before grabbing his case.

"You can stay in the guest room. Come, I'll show you." Queenie pulls Jacob along with them and leads them into the spare bedroom. 


End file.
